For improved efficiency during production, devices, such as integrated circuits, are often assembled in groups on a single carrier commonly referred to as a ‘strip.’ After assembly, the individual devices on the strip need to be tested and/or calibrated. Test time for a strip of devices is limited by the number of tester resources available, such as input and output communication lines. Generally, there are far more devices on a strip of devices than there are tester resources. Accordingly, each test or calibration procedure may have to be repeated for each subset of devices coupled to the tester.